1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an appliance for swimmers and more particularly to an appliance that can be attached to the swimmer and can be adjusted to impose a desired resistive force on the swimmer to enhance the benefits of exercise obtained in swimming.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,675 and French Pat. No. 1,385,295 disclose swimmers' appliances which employ a pulley and rope system and a series of weights associated with such system. These devices require permanent installation adjacent a swimming pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,224 discloses a swimmer's appliance employing a spring balance scale mounted on the side of the pool and a cable connected to the balance scale at one end and having at the other end a belt for connection with the swimmer. The device affords no adjustability but merely indicates on the spring balance scale the amount of force applied thereto by the swimmer. Moreover, full utilization of the patented device requires an assistant to observe the scale.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,416 discloses a swimming apparatus which affords resistance to a swimmer's stroke by means of a large and cumbersome dash pot or hydraulic structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,331 discloses an exercise device employing a spool and a compression spring together with mechanism for linking the spool and the compression spring to retard rotation of the spool.